Jak Odbudować Klan
by MandyGrimm
Summary: Naruto wymyśla sposób na odbudowanie klanu swojego chłopaka, Sasuke Uchihy. Sasuke co prawda nie jest planem zachwycony, ale jaki ma wybór? I jakie będą tego konsekwencje? Parodia yaoi, mpreg, postaci OOC i innych rzeczy wartych sparodiowania. Czwarta ściana nie istnieje. Głównie humor, ale romansu też można się spodziewać. Za to na pewno nie powagi.
1. Chapter 1

Witajcie w mojej pierwszej publikacji na FanFiction! Pomysł na to opowiadanie zrodził się w mojej głowie dzisiaj, więc od razu przystąpiłam do jego realizacji. Generalnie jest to parodia, odrobinę wyśmiewająca fandom Naruto, ale mam nadzieję, że nikt nie poczuje się urażony, zwłaszcza, że najbardziej wyśmiewam się tu sama z siebie (i mojej miłości do yaoi). Co do ilości rozdziałów, nie mogę nic powiedzieć na pewno. Na razie powstało tyle ile widać. Jeśli będziecie chcieli więcej, napiszę więcej. Z mojej strony to tyle, zapraszam do czytania.

MandyGrimm

* * *

Kiedy Sasuke wszedł do swojego mieszkania, które dzielił z Naruto, pierwsze co zobaczył to stare zwoje porozrzucane po podłodze. Westchnął i zaczął torować sobie drogę do salonu. W końcu, kiedy przebrnął przez przedpokój, jego oczom ukazał się jeszcze gorszy widok. Zwoje były wszędzie. Niektóre zwisały z krzeseł, inne zajmowały kanapę, jeden był nawet rozwinięty na telewizorze. A po środku tego wszystkiego siedział nie kto inny jak Naruto, studiując jeden ze zwojów ze skupioną miną.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co tu się wyprawia? – zapytał Sasuke czując narastającą irytację. Naruto oderwał wzrok od zwoju i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Uchihy.

\- Ach, cześć Sasuke – przywitał z uśmiechem ignorując pytanie ciemnowłosego ninjy i wracając do czytania zwoju.

\- Co to za zwoje? – zapytał Sasuke jeszcze bardziej zirytowany.

\- Hmm? – Naruto podniósł głowę znad zwoju – Aa, to stare zwoje klanu Uzumaki. Szukam jednej techniki pieczętującej. – powiedział i znów przeniósł uwagę na zwój.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego pytająco. Kiedy zrozumiał, że został kompletnie olany i prawdopodobnie nie otrzyma lepszego wyjaśnienia, zaczął brnąć przez zwoje w kierunku kuchni, żeby zobaczyć czy Naruto zrobił jakieś jedzenie. W kuchni jedzenia nie było, było za to więcej zwojów. Były nawet w lodówce! Sasuke sięgnął przez zwój aby wyciągnąć jedyne co w lodówce było, czyli pomidory. Jako że fandom zadecydował że to i tak jedyna rzecz, którą Sasuke lubi jeść, nie narzekał. Po chwili zauważył, że w lodówce jest też piwo, więc również je wyciągnął. Fandom lubi, kiedy Sasuke pije alkohol, więc kim on jest by się sprzeciwiać. Z pomidorami i piwem w rękach, Sasuke podążył z powrotem do salonu, gdzie odsunął nogą zwoje z części kanapy i usiadł. Naruto dalej siedział na podłodze i czytał zwój. Sasuke włączyłby telewizor, ale jako że był zagracony zwojami, westchnął ciężko i znowu zwrócił się do Naruto.

\- Dobe, co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić? Co to za zwój, którego szukasz?

\- Hmm, jak by tu zacząć? –zastanowił się na głos Naruto – wiesz jak nie cierpię tych wszystkich fanfików, w których facet zachodzi w ciążę, nie?

\- Wiem. Nie rozumiem jak ktokolwiek może to czytać. Kontynuuj.

\- Wiesz też, że chcesz odbudować swój klan…

\- Nie podoba mi się kierunek w jakim idzie ta rozmowa, ale mów dalej. – skrzywił się Sasuke.

\- No i wiesz też, że skoro jesteśmy razem, to odbudowanie klanu Uchiha jest mało prawdopodobne, że tak powiem.

\- Pogodziłem się z losem mojego klanu. Nie będę sypiał z jakimiś laskami, skoro lubię facetów. Nie ma na to rady.

\- A co jeśli jednak jest coś co można zrobić? – zapytał Naruto zagadkowo.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział Sasuke nie chcąc nawet słyszeć tego co Naruto wymyślił. – Cokolwiek wymyśliłeś to idiotyczny pomysł.

Naruto zrobił obrażoną minę.

\- Skoro nie chcesz nawet posłuchać mojego pomysłu to skąd możesz wiedzieć, że jest głupi?

\- To bardzo proste. Bo to ty go wymyśliłeś. A jesteś największym idiotą jakiego znam.

\- Przypomnij mi dlaczego z tobą chodzę?

Sasuke spojrzał na niego jak na debila.

\- Bo fandom? Duh.

\- Ta, wiem, głupie pytanie. Ale Saaasukeee, nie chcesz mieć ze mną dziecka? – zadąsał się Naruto.

\- Nie, idioto. To wbrew naturze. Możemy ewentualnie kiedyś adoptować.

\- Ale ja wymyśliłem jak można tego dokonać zgodnie z naturą! Muszę tylko odnaleźć odpowiedni zwój!

\- Nie interesuje mnie twój idiotyczny plan, ale i tak nie przestaniesz o tym gadać, więc dobra. Gadaj.

Naruto natychmiast się rozpromienił.

\- Ok. Wymyśliłem, że użyjemy mojej techniki oiroke no jutsu!

\- O nie…

\- Słuchaj! No więc ja zamieniam się w Naruko i za pomocą techniki mojego klanu zostaję zatrzymany w tej postaci na rok. Wtedy ty – Naruto wskazał palcem na Sasuke – zapładniasz mnie i bum! mamy dziecko. Po roku technika traci moc, a ja wracam do swojej postaci. Czy to nie jest genialny plan?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Sasuke patrzył na Naruto w kompletnym osłupieniu, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Kanoniczny Naruto nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zaproponował. Problem w tym, że to nie kanon.

\- To najgłupszy plan jaki w życiu słyszałem. – powiedział w końcu Sasuke z pełnym przekonaniem. W tym momencie niestety wiedział już także, że niezależnie od jego opinii, plan i tak zostanie wprowadzony w życie. Ot, moc autora fanfika (Pozdro ;D). – Po pierwsze, nie wierzę, że dasz się zmienić w babę na cały rok. Zmiana na krótką chwilę aby rozproszyć przeciwnika w walce to jedno, bycie kobietą przez cały czas to zupełnie coś innego. Po drugie, skąd wiesz że Naruko może w ogóle zajść w ciążę? Ta technika zmienia tylko twój wygląd, nie narządy wewnętrzne, nie jest tak?

\- To będzie specjalna odmiana tej techniki, Tsunade mi z tym pomoże. Zmienimy nie tylko mój wygląd ale i DNA. Wiesz, chromosom Y zamienimy na X i wszystko musi działać.

Sasuke popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

\- Od kiedy to jesteś ekspertem w genetyce?

\- Autorka tego fanfika zdawała rozszerzoną maturę z biologii, więc wiesz…

\- No tak, nie wiem po co pytałem. W każdym razie, to wciąż idiotyczny pomysł. Nie pójdę z tobą do łóżka w kobiecej postaci. Zapomnij.

W odpowiedzi Naruto ułożył pieczęć i przemienił się w Naruko. Przylgnął do Sasuke, wydął wargi i spojrzał na niego z miną kota ze Shreka.

\- Nie uważasz, że jestem sexy? – zapytał wciąż patrząc na niego tymi wielkimi smutnymi oczami i trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Sasuke spojrzał na niego ciężkim wzrokiem, zmęczony całą tą błazenadą.

\- Ta postać kompletnie na mnie nie działa.- powiedział kręcąc głową.

\- Ani trochę? – wciąż próbował Naruto nie zmieniając miny.

\- Ani trochę. – potwierdził Sasuke – Ty chyba naprawdę nie rozumiesz co to znaczy być gejem…

\- Jestem bi (a przynajmniej w większości fanfików), więc rozumiem. Połowicznie. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami i zmienił się z powrotem w siebie. – Hmm, w sumie zawsze możemy zrobić na odwrót. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko przespaniu się z tobą w żeńskiej postaci…

\- O nie, nawet o tym nie myśl! – oburzył się Sasuke – Po moim trupie.

\- To byłoby chyba najbardziej wygodne rozwiązanie. Zmiana ciebie w dziewczynę, znaczy się.

\- Wygodne?! Dla kogo?! Bo chyba nie dla mnie. Nie zgadzam się, nie ma mowy. Koniec dyskusji.

Sasuke gwałtownie wstał i udał się do sypialni zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Naruto westchnął ciężko i powiedział sam do siebie:

\- Wygląda na to, że śpię dzisiaj na kanapie.


	2. Chapter 2

Witajcie ponownie, tym razem w rozdziale 2 tej opowieści dziwnej treści ;D Tym razem będzie nieco krócej, ale za to mamy dwie sceny! Zapraszam do czytania ;)

MandyGrimm

* * *

Tsunade stała z założonymi rękami w swoim gabinecie patrząc z powątpiewaniem na młodego ninję stojącego przed nią. Na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja, a w ręce ściskał jakiś stary zwój. Niezręczna cisza trwała już dobre 5 minut.

\- I Sasuke na pewno nie ma nic przeciwko? – zapytała w końcu.

Naruto rozpromienił się na jej słowa, ewidentnie biorąc je za zgodę na pomoc w jego pokręconym planie.

\- Mochiron*! – wykrzyknął po japońsku, co jest bez sensu, bo przecież cały czas mówił po japońsku. Poza tym skłamał, bo Sasuke dalej się do niego nie odzywał, ale Tsunade nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. – Czyli zgadzasz się, tak?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam. Na pewno dobrze to przemyślałeś? Jaki facet chciałby zmienić się w kobietę, żeby urodzić dziecko? Wiesz w ogóle w co się pakujesz? Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak przebiega ciąża? I opieka nad małym dzieckiem? Wiesz, że to ciężka robota? Jesteście w ogóle na coś takiego gotowi z Sasuke? Wiesz jak…

\- Whoa! Pozwól, że tu cię zatrzymam, babciu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co mówisz?

\- Słucham? Próbuję ci wytłumaczyć konsekwencje twojego planu.

\- No właśnie. Powaliło cię? To fanfic. Tu nie ma miejsca na realizm. Chyba nie sądzisz, że autorka opisze jakiekolwiek trudności z jakimi zmagają się kobiety przechodząc przez okres macierzyństwa. W fanfikach ciąża to bułka z masłem. A wychowanie dziecka jeszcze łatwiejsze. Ewentualne trudności to jedynie paliwo dla dramy. Wiesz, żeby jakiś konflikt był i żeby nie było, że fabuły nie ma. Więc nie komplikuj sprawy, ok? – głos Naruto nagle stał się zimny jak lód, Tsunade aż zadrżała - W ogóle nie wiem po co ta rozmowa. Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że w poprzednim rozdziale mówiłem, że poproszę cię o pomoc z tą całą zmianą DNA, a autorka widocznie bawi się w zachowanie ciągłości zdarzeń. Pff, powodzenia z tym swoją drogą. Gdyby nie ja, w ogóle by cię nie było w tym fanfiku. Zamiast psuć mi nastrój, wypełnij swoją rolę i znikaj.

\- A-ale… ja… jak tak można?! – Tsunade spojrzała na Naruto ze zrozumiałym przerażeniem. Kim był ten zimny, nieprzyjemny człowiek, traktujący ją jak śmiecia? Nie takiego Naruto znała z anime. – Dobra, poddaję się. Rób co chcesz. Bądź sobie kobietą, urodź sobie dziecko, co mi zależy? Nie wiem po co się wysilam, nie za to mi płacą. Ale swoją drogą, nie powinieneś pogadać najpierw z obecnym hokage? Zamierzasz nie wykonywać misji przez rok? Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi. To problem Kakashi'ego. Pokaż ten zwój.

\- Dzięki, Tsunade no baa-chan! – Naruto znów był zwykłym, radosnym sobą. – Nie chcę marnować czasu, zróbmy to od razu!

Tsunade westchnęła ciężko biorąc zwój od blondyna. Zdecydowanie potrzebowała drinka.

* * *

\- Oi, Sasukeee! – w mieszkaniu rozległ się kobiecy głos. Sasuke podniósł głowę znad swojego śniadania (kanapki z pomidorem, duh) i po chwili zdezorientowania zrozumiał czyj to głos i skrzywił się wiedząc już co oznacza.

Do kuchni wszedł nie kto inny jak Naruto, w kobiecej postaci.

\- Powiedz mi, że nie zrobiłeś tego co myślę, że zrobiłeś. – powiedział Sasuke zrezygnowanym głosem.

\- Niespodzianka! – wykrzyknął Naruto obracając się dookoła pokazując z każdej strony swoje nowe kobiece oblicze. – Spójrz na to. – powiedział podnosząc ręką swoją grzywkę ukazując mały czerwony trójkąt na swoim czole – Ta pieczęć utrzyma mnie w tej postaci! Fajna, co nie?

Sasuke zacisnął szczękę ze zdenerwowania i wycedził:

\- Dlaczego, po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie, i tak postanowiłeś wprowadzić swój durny plan w życie? Co jest z tobą nie tak?! Mózg ci wyżarło? Masz jakieś zaburzenie psychiczne? Może to coś poważnego? I Tsunade ot tak ci pomogła? Z jej głową też jest coś nie w porządku?

\- Wiesz co? Zaczynam myśleć, że wcale się nie cieszysz z takiego rozwoju wydarzeń.

\- Że co? Czy ja w którymkolwiek momencie powiedziałem, że się cieszę?! Powiedziałem ci co sądzę o twoim pomyśle. Dlaczego miałbym zmienić zdanie? Jezu, jaki ty jesteś głupi.

\- Głupia. – poprawił Naruto. Od teraz w końcu był kobietą. A przynajmniej na najbliższy rok.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego jakby się go bał. Co wyglądało dosyć komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Sasuke rzadko kiedy pokazywał emocje, jak na emo przystało.

\- Mam dosyć twojej głupoty. Zrywam z tobą. I wyprowadzam się. – powiedział gdy jego twarz wróciła już do swojego zwykłego apatycznego stanu - Jak tylko skończę swoją kanapkę z pomidorem. – dodał po chwili patrząc na swoją niedojedzoną kanapkę. Pomidor nie mógł się zmarnować.

\- A…ale jak to? - w oczach Naruto natychmiast wezbrały łzy – Już mnie nie kochasz?

\- Rzeczywiście zmieniło cię w babę. – Sasuke zauważył ze zgrozą – a wiesz, że bab nie trawię. Taki już ze mnie niepoprawny szowinista.

\- Sasuke, nie zostawiaj mnie! – Naruto zawył żałośnie. Z jakiegoś powodu był teraz płaczliwą dziewczynką. Kto by pomyślał ile razy w ciągu jednego fanfika może się zmienić czyjś charakter.

\- Trzeba było myśleć zanim poszedłeś do Tsunade. – powiedział Sasuke i wyszedł z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Naruto spojrzał smutno na pozostawiony talerz, na którym wciąż leżała kanapka, tyle że nie było już na niej pomidora.

* * *

*Mochiron - oczywiście

Dzięki za przeczytanie i do zobaczenia następnym razem ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Witajcie! Naszła mnie dzisiaj wena na kolejny rozdział. Poprzedni był krótki, tak więc teraz mamy coś dłuższego. Jestem całkiem zadowolona z efektu końcowego, więc mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba. Wybaczcie ewentualne błędy interpunkcyjne, to nigdy nie była moja mocna strona. A odkąd głównie piszę po angielsku, pisanie po polsku stało się większym wyzwaniem niż się spodziewałam. W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania!

MandyGrimm

* * *

\- Jak on mógł mnie tak zostawić? – pociągnęła nosem długowłosa blondynka w pomarańczowym dresie.

\- No już, już. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. – pocieszyła ją jej różowo-włosa przyjaciółka podając jej pudełko chusteczek. – Na pewno jeszcze zmieni zdanie.

\- Dziękuję, Sakura-chaaaan. Jesteś najlepsza. – blondwłosa wtuliła się w jej ramię szlochając głośno.

\- Eee, nie ma sprawy… Naruto…-chan? – odparła Sakura czując się nieco niezręcznie poklepując swoją nową „psiapsiółkę" po ramieniu. Minęły dwa dni odkąd Sasuke-kun bezwzględnie porzucił Naruto. Od tamtej pory Naruto odmówił wyjścia z mieszkania nawet gdyby budynek miał się zapalić. Siedział przed telewizorem jedząc lody jak stereotypowa dziewczyna, którą teraz był.

\- Bez niego moje życie jest skończoooneee – zawyła Naruko, bo to chyba odpowiedni moment, żeby zacząć używać żeńskiej formy imienia Naruto (lepszego w każdym razie nie będzie).

\- Od kiedy to twoje życie obraca się wokół Sasuke? – zapytała Sakura, po czym pomyślała nad tym co właśnie powiedziała – Wiesz co, jednak nieważne…

\- Nie mogę się teraz poddawać. Muszę skończyć co zacząłem. Zaczęłam? Oi, Sakura-chan. Powinnam teraz mówić jak dziewczyna, nie?

\- Nie każ mi odpowiadać na to pytanie… To wszystko jest zbyt dziwne jak dla mnie. – Sakura nagle zamarła doznając olśnienia – Ale z drugiej strony… Sasuke jest teraz wolny…

\- Oi, Sakura-chan, o czym myślisz? – Naruko nagle odczuła niewyjaśniony niepokój.

\- Powiedz, hehe, Naruko-chan, co zrobiłaś z tym zwojem, którego użyłaś do swojej przemiany? – zapytała Sakura z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – zapytała Naruko czując jak jej niepokój wzrasta.

\- Ach, bez powodu. Właśnie mi się przypomniało, że jestem umówiona z Tsunade. Mogę cię zostawić samą? – zapytała wstając i kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – W każdym razie nie siedź tak bez sensu, idź potrenuj czy coś. To pa! – rzuciła na pożegnanie i wybiegła z mieszkania zostawiając Naruko samej sobie.

Naruko zmarszczyła brwi, nagle miała jakieś złe przeczucie. Nie znajdując jednak źródła owego przeczucia wzruszyła ramionami i postanowiła wreszcie się ogarnąć. Może trening to nie był taki zły pomysł.

* * *

Naruko była w trakcie wyżywania się na pniu drzewa kiedy koło niej pojawił się znienacka Sai.

\- Naruto? – upewnił się wpatrując się w trenującego kolegę (koleżankę?) z drużyny 7. – Czyżbyś usiłował potwierdzić moją teorię o twoim braku penisa?

\- Zamknij się Sai – wycedziła Naruko kopiąc pień z całej siły.

\- Gdzie w ogóle byłeś przez ostatnie dwa dni? Mamy misję od Kakashiego…

\- Mam teraz poważniejsze problemy niż misje od Kakashiego! – warknęła Naruko, która widocznie ze zrozpaczonej zmieniła się we wkurzoną.

\- Okresu dostałeś czy coś? – Sai podniósł brew – Chociaż nie, nie odpowiadaj. Za to ciekawi mnie czemu jesteś dziewczyną.

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- Może się mylę, ale wydaje mi się, że jesteś zdenerwowany.

\- Co ty kurwa nie powiesz?! – wybuchła Naruko, ale po chwili westchnęła – Sasuke mnie rzucił.

\- Ałć. – skomentował Sai – czy ma to jakiś związek z tym jak wyglądasz? Bo jeśli tak, to jako gej numer jeden Konohy wcale mu się nie dziwię.

\- Co. – Naruko spojrzała na niego pustym wzrokiem.

\- No, jakby chciał chodzić z babą to by wybrał Sakurę albo Ino, co nie?

\- To bardziej skomplikowana sprawa, ta postać jest mi do czegoś potrzebna. – skrzywiła się Naruko. – poza tym nie powinno mu robić różnicy jak wyglądam. Albo mnie kocha, albo nie. Nie uważasz?

\- To jest bardzo trudny dylemat, wkraczamy tu na pole filozoficzne. Odpowiedziałbym ci co myślę, ale ta historia to miała być parodia, a to trochę wykracza poza konwencję, nie sądzisz?

\- Do dupy ta parodia. Nie powinno być śmiesznie czy coś? Bo mnie jakoś nie do śmiechu…

\- To parodia i romans, o humorze nie było mowy. – Sai pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Może gdyby autorka przestała słuchać Lany Del Ray pisząc to, to nie byłoby tak poważnie.

\- Dobra, czyli mówisz, że dopóki jestem dziewczyną nie mam z Sasuke szans?

\- Chyba że ma jakieś ukryte heteroseksualne zapędy. A po nim akurat tego bym się nie spodziewał.

\- Haha, nawet po przeczytaniu rozdziału 700?

Sai popatrzył na Naruko z ukosa.

\- Już lecę do Ino zrobić jej brzydkie dziecko. Jedyna rzecz którą popieram w tym rozdziale to to, że zostajesz Hokage, zasłużyłeś sobie.

\- Dzięx, ziom. – Naruko przybiła z Saiem żółwika. – Chyba nawet znalazłam rozwiązanie mojego problemu. Przynajmniej częściowe.

\- Nie wiem jak pomogłem, ale nie ma za co.

* * *

Shikamaru drzemał sobie na kanapie kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Albo raczej walenie do drzwi.

\- Idę, idę! – wykrzyknął, w końcu ruszając się z kanapy. Kiedy otwarł drzwi jego oczom ukazał się Naruto z kwiatami. W męskiej postaci.

\- Hej, Sakura twierdzi, że Sasuke mieszka u ciebie. Możesz go zawołać?

Shikamaru westchnął ciężko i skinął na niego żeby wszedł do środka. Sam poszedł do pokoju, z którego po chwili wyłonił się Sasuke. Kiedy zobaczył kto stoi w drzwiach, skrzywił się, ale widząc Naruto w męskiej postaci postanowił dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

\- Rok jeszcze nie minął, dobe. Co tu robisz? I co się stało z twoją pieczęcią?

\- Ach, wiesz, poprosiłem Tsunade, żeby mnie odmieniła.

-Mhm. Czyli zrozumiałeś wreszcie swoją głupotę?

\- Tak. Wybacz, że poszedłem do Tsunade bez twojej wiedzy. Jestem idiotą, nie zaprzeczam. To dla ciebie, na przeprosiny. – powiedział Naruto podając Sasuke kwiaty. Ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie ale po chwili wahania przyjął bukiet.

\- Czy w ramach przeprosin uda mi się wyciągnąć cię na drinka? – zapytał Naruto z nadzieją.

\- Hmm, no dobra. Niech będzie. Ale odwal coś głupiego, a pożałujesz.

* * *

Parę godzin później Naruto i Sasuke leżeli razem w swoim łóżku zmęczeni wiadomą aktywnością. Już prawie zasypiali, kiedy Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke z niepewną miną, jakby bił się z własnymi myślami. Sasuke wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Właściwie cały czas czuł, że coś jest nie tak, nie był tylko pewien co. Poza tym trudno było mu myśleć przez skonsumowany wcześniej alkohol.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że zaraz zepsujesz mi humor?

\- Hehe, nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Ukrywasz coś – stwierdził Sasuke podejrzliwie – Gadaj co zrobiłeś.

\- Ok, ale zanim cokolwiek powiem, chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że zrobiłem to dla ciebie. I żebyś popatrzył na to z większej perspektywy. I, hmm, że to z miłości. Ok?

\- O nie… - jęknął Sasuke nie spodziewając się niczego dobrego.

Nagle Naruto zniknął w chmurze dymu, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się Naruko.

\- Wytłumacz. – zażądał Sasuke.

\- Nie byłem u Tsunade. Użyłem częściowego henge no jutsu, żeby wyglądać na te parę godzin jak dawniej. Aż dziwne, że udało mi się utrzymać tą postać przez tyle czasu i przy takiej ilości alkoholu… W każdym razie nie zrezygnuję z mojego planu, Sasuke. Nie chcę, żebyś przez związek ze mną miał rezygnować ze swojego marzenia o odbudowaniu klanu. Nie rozumiem czemu nie chcesz przyjąć mojej pomocy…

\- Czekaj no chwilę, mówisz, że przemiana była częściowa? Czyli zmieniłeś się w hermafrodytę, dobrze rozumiem? I upiłeś mnie, żebym nie zauważył. Gdybym nie był na ciebie wściekły, byłbym pod wrażeniem. Niestety jestem też pijany, i nie mam siły ani ochoty wracać do Shikamaru. Więc porozmawiamy o tym rano.

„Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem." - pomyślał Naruto i zaczął zasypiać, myśląc, że teraz już wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka. Oj, jak bardzo się mylił.


	4. Chapter 4

To znowu ja! Witajcie po długiej przerwie :D Ten rozdział miałam już napisany od nie wiem jak dawna, ale ciągle zapominałam go wrzucić. Poza tym, nie miałam komputera przez jakieś 2 miesiące, także stąd to opóźnienie. W tym rozdziale doświadczycie paru dziwnych konwersacji spowodowanych faktem, że nie pisałam go zupełnie na trzeźwo... Także no, miłego czytania :P

* * *

Naruto przeciągnął się leniwie. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio się tak wyspał. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie co zaszło poprzedniej nocy. Kiedy już sobie przypomniał, a raczej przypomniała, bo przed nim życie kobiety przez najbliższy rok, spojrzał na wciąż śpiącego Sasuke i zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo miał przejebane. Bo Sasuke nie będzie zadowolony kiedy się obudzi. Naruto postanowił więc zmyć się zanim to nastąpi. Była to dobra decyzja, bo gdy był już w połowie drogi do Ichiraku (śniadanie najważniejszy posiłek dnia w końcu), usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk „NARUTOOO!" przez co znacząco przyśpieszył kroku. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce i zamówił życiodajny ramen, zaczął zastanawiać się jak będą wyglądały następne miesiące jego życia. To jest, jeśli wszystko się udało jak powinno. W tym momencie zaczął żałować, że to jednak nie Sasuke został panienką, w końcu to on był bardziej kobiecy z ich dwójki, a autorka fanfika przerzuciła się z SasuNaru na NaruSasu już jakiś dobry czas temu, ale za późno na zmiany w tym konkretnym fanfiku. Sorry, Naruto. Naruto zaśmiał się gorzko zastanawiając się gdzie popełnił w życiu błąd by być tak wykorzystywanym przez dziewczyny, które uważają się za pisarki (do których im tak naprawdę daleko). Jego rozmyślania przerwało przybycie bardzo wkurzonego Sasuke (co by więcej nie przeklinać, jednak rating T).

\- Oddawaj ramen. – wycedził Sasuke siadając gwałtownie na krześle obok tego zajętego przez Naruto. Ten, zbyt przestraszony by protestować, oddał swój ramen bez słowa. – Mnie się on bardziej należy. – dodał Sasuke siorbiąc makaron.

Po chwili milczenia przerywanego tylko siorbaniem makaronu Naruto zdobył się na odwagę by się odezwać.

\- Heej, skarbie, jak się spało? – zapytał nerwowo.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo – zagroził Sasuke kończąc ramen. W końcu odstawił pustą miskę i spojrzał na Naruto krytycznie. Po dłuższej chwili powiedział:

\- Jesteś pewnie z siebie strasznie zadowolony. Nie tylko udało ci się mnie wkurzyć, ale również uwieść i to częściowo w kobiecej postaci. Powiedziałbym, że to nie lada wyczyn, gdybym nie był na ciebie wściekły. – Sasuke skrzyżował ramiona na piersi – Moje pytanie brzmi: co teraz?

\- E… no więc, nie myślałem, że się uda, więc nie wybiegałem aż tak daleko w przyszłość. – Naruto podrapał się w głowę zawstydzony. Sasuke tylko westchnął, wcale go to nie dziwiło. – Myślę, że teraz trzeba trochę poczekać i zobaczyć czy coś z tego będzie. Udać się do Tsunade na badania chyba, albo do Sakury, nie wiem która z nich jest mniej straszna… Generalnie nie czytam takich fanfików, więc nie jestem do końca pewien co dalej… Trzeba będzie improwizować.

\- Nie mogłeś o tym pomyśleć zanim zacząłeś działać?

\- To nie byłoby w moim stylu. Poza tym wena autorki jest nieokiełznana, na pewno coś wymyśli.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Jaka autorka? Jakie fanfiki? Czy ty się uderzyłeś w głowę?

\- Widzę, że ciągłość wydarzeń leży, zdaje się, że w ostatnim rozdziale byłeś świadom istnienia fanfików, a teraz już nie…

\- Przestań łamać czwartą ścianę do cholery, to psuje wrażenie realizmu historii.

\- O taaaak, bo ta historia jest tak realistyczna, że baaardzo trudno przełamać tą iluzję.

\- Iluzję? Co ty wiesz o genjutsu? Powiem ci co wiesz, nic nie wiesz, bo się na tym nie znasz kompletnie.

\- W ogóle nie o tym mówię. Czy to nie ty powinieneś być tym mądrym? Autorka chyba za dużo wypiła, sama nie wie co pisze.

\- Idź już lepiej do Tsunade, ta rozmowa donikąd nie prowadzi.

\- Za wcześnie na to, jeśli doszło do zapłodnienia, potrzeba będzie co najmniej dwóch tygodni żeby stwierdzić ciążę – powiedział Naruto od niechcenia popijając zieloną herbatę – a przynajmniej coś takiego przeczytałem w jednej z tych książek o ciąży.

\- Kiedy coś takiego w ogóle przeczytałeś? – odparł Sasuke zdumiony.

\- Kiedy ostatnio byłem u Shikamaru. Był zbyt leniwy, żeby ze mną gadać, więc musiałem sobie znaleźć inne zajęcie.

Naruto zamówił kolejny ramen, dla siebie i Sasuke i wkrótce zaczęli go jeść w ciszy.

\- Jak to jest, że Tsunade zgodziła się na takie 'eksperymenty'? – zapytał w końcu Sasuke – ktoś już kiedyś czegoś takiego próbował?

\- Nie sądzę. A przynajmniej nie ma nigdzie wzmianki o takim zastosowaniu tej techniki.

\- Więc skąd wiadomo, że zadziała? – Sasuke zapytał dobitnie wpatrując się w Naruto.

\- Nie wiadomo. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami – Ale Orochimaru z pewnością robił gorsze rzeczy…

Sasuke wzdrygnął się na wzmiankę o Orochimaru. To co widział kiedy był pod jego opieką nie mogło już nigdy być odzobaczone.

\- Pewnie masz rację… - zgodził się w końcu.

\- Hej, skoro o Orochimaru mowa! Co się z nim właściwie stało po wojnie? – zapytał Naruto zaciekawiony.

\- Dobre pytanie… Pewnie przeszedł na emeryturę. Siedzi w którejś ze swoich tajnych kryjówek i popija drinki z palemką, czy coś. Albo dalej przeprowadza eksperymenty, kto go tam wie.

\- Można by go teoretycznie poprosić o pomoc w całym tym procesie… Na pewno próbował już coś takiego zrobić. To wystarczająco dziwne, żeby go zainteresować.

\- Chyba cię pogrzało – Sasuke spojrzał na Naruto z niedowierzaniem – Naprawdę chcesz w to mieszać Orochimaru? Nie zgadzam się na to. Nie ma mowy. Powiedzmy, że wszystko się uda. Powiedzmy, że mamy dziecko. Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie będzie chciał mu ukraść Sharingana?

\- Skąd ta pewność, że nasze dziecko w ogóle będzie miało Sharingana? Może będzie wyglądać jak ja, i będzie malować po twarzach Hokage, łącznie z moją, kiedy w końcu zostanę Hokage… O boże… - Naruto urwał nagle przerażony perspektywą posiadania dziecka tak nieznośnego jak on.

\- Co, nagle cię olśniło jaki to zły pomysł? – zapytał Sasuke z miną „a nie mówiłem?".

\- Cała nadzieja w twoich genach… - Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, dalej nie otrząśnięty ze swojej strasznej wizji przyszłości.

Sasuke westchnął ciężko wracając do swojego ramenu. Przyszłość nie wyglądała dla niego zbyt kolorowo.

\- Heloł, lejdis. – odezwał się dobrze znany chłopakom głos za ich plecami.

\- „Lejdis"? – uniósł brew Sasuke.

\- Wow, Sakura mówiła prawdę, serio jesteś laską, ziom. – powiedział Kiba do Naruto przybijając z nim żółwika na przywitanie.

\- No, powiem ci, ciekawe przeżycie – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Przyszedłeś tu w jakimś konkretnym celu? – zapytał zirytowany Sasuke.

\- A, racja, Naruto, masz iść do Tsunade na jakieś badania. Będą na tobie przeprowadzać jakieś eksperymenty czy coś.

\- Eksperymenty? – Naruto zrobił wielkie oczy. – Jakie eksperymenty?

\- A bo ja wiem? – Kiba wzruszył ramionami – ja tylko przekazuję wiadomość.

Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke ze strachem w oczach, oczekując jakichkolwiek oznak współczucia. Oczywiście nie znalazł niczego takiego na twarzy swojego chłopaka. Ciężko przełknął więc ślinę i ruszył w stronę szpitala gdzie oczekiwało na niego nieznane.

* * *

Ach, dramatyczne zakończenie rozdziału, czyż nie? Nie wiem kiedy kolejny update, ale na pewno pojawi się szybciej jeśli zostawicie mi jakiś komentarz po przeczytaniu. Byłabym w każdym razie bardzo wdzięczna :) A na razie żegnam się z wami i do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale.


End file.
